


The Legend of the Lupa, Scourge of the Seven Seas

by the_rest_of_our_yesterdays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, really minor language, sort-of a pirate au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rest_of_our_yesterdays/pseuds/the_rest_of_our_yesterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Bellamy is a fearsome pirate who is totally in love with his Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Lupa, Scourge of the Seven Seas

The grip on her arm grows tighter, as the man holding her stares down at her breasts.  
“Your locket! Where the hell did you get it?”  
Okay, so maybe he was looking at the pendant that lay between her breasts. (He’s hot okay? Give the girl a break.) Clarke once again tries (unsuccessfully) to pull her arm from his grasp.  
“Let go of me, you brute!”  
“I’ll only ask you one more time- where did you get that necklace?”  
She decides it might be in her best interest to answer. Who knows what the damn pirate is capable of?  
“It was a gift from an old friend.”  
“Do not lie to me! Where did you get the necklace?”  
His hand moves, to do what she’s not sure, but it ends up back where it started. She holds in her sigh of relief. One of the man’s crew, a beautiful young woman who looks similar to the man holding her let’s out a reprimanding, “Bell!”  
“It’s Mum’s necklace, O!”  
“Mum’s?” The girl, O, asks, her voice breaking.  
Another of the crew speaks up. “But you gave that necklace to-“ his voice grows soft-“her.”  
Her captor whips around to glare at him. “I bloody well know that Jasper!” The poor boy scrunches into himself. “Sorry Cap.” Her captor moves to massage his temple. “Good lord. Jasper, what have I told you about nicknames in public? I am your damn Captain! Show some respect!” The two snigger. The Captain lets out a long breath.  
“O, Jasper, head back to the ship. Let Miller know that we’re taking on a… guest. Blondie and I will meet you there soon.”  
The boy called Jasper moves immediately, but the girl (who she thinks might be the captains sister) hesitates. He sighs. “I’m not going to kill her, O.”  
She nods. “Be safe.” And then she is left alone with the guy who might possibly be planning on killing her. Just great.  
“Alright Blondie. Let’s go.” She looks at him suspiciously. “Where are you taking me?”  
“To my ship. You think you’d have picked up on that.”  
“I did Captain. I meant after.”  
“Your free to go as soon as I know where you got that necklace. I’ll drop you off at any port you like.”  
“But only if you like my answer.”  
“I thought that would be obvious.” He smirks. (She is most definitely not attracted. Absolutely not.)  
“Any port?”  
“Wherever you choose.”  
“Fine. But I wish to know the name of the ship’s captain.”  
He bows down with a flourish, the tip of his feathered hat brushing against the ground. “Bellamy Blake, Captain of The Lupa, scourge of the seven seas.”  
She offers him her hand, trying to hide the sparkling of tears in her eyes. He places a kiss on her knuckle. With her other hand, she reaches up to pull the cowl of her cape back.  
“Clarke Griffin, But I think you might know me better as Princess.”  
His brown eyes slowly drag themselves over her body before resting on her own blue eyes. “Princess?” His voice is breathless. For an instant, the world fades and all that is left is him. He is everywhere, all at once. Bellamy’s arms wrap around her waist, lifting her, spinning, as his mouth finds hers. The few times his mouth detaches itself from hers, they gasp each other’s names, as if doubting that the other is real. Calloused fingers gently wipe tears from the corners of her eyes. She places an open-mouthed kiss on the palm of his hand.  
“God, Clarke, I was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing you again.”  
“If my mother had her way you wouldn’t have.” He laughs darkly.  
“How’d you get past the dragon?”  
“I hit her- lightly!- in the head with a frying pan and snuck out of the house. I’d been trying to find passage on a ship when you caught me.”  
Bellamy chuckles for real this time. “Brave princess.” She blushes.  
“I had a teacher that told me to use any weapons at my disposal!”  
“I’m glad you listened to at least some of those lessons.”  
“Excuse me! I only daydreamed about you half the time.”  
“Sure, princess. If it will help you sleep at night.”  
He offers her his arm. “The sea awaits, your highness.” She takes his arm, and with it she gives him heart (although it had belonged to him for years).

Duchess Abigail Griffin, of Leigheas

Mother,

Stop the hunt for The Lupa. It will either end in the unnecessary bloodshed of your men or in my death at the end of a noose. My husband is very opposed to this idea, so I expect the former to be a more likely occurrence. He is bullheaded enough to get whatever the hell he wants. And before you go saying that you would simply spare me, I do not think the public would allow the Captain of the most feared ship on the sea go free. Bellamy Blake may be the public face of the Lupa, but the whole crew knows who is actually in charge.

May we never meet again,  
Clarke Blake

P.S. On the seas I am the happiest I have ever been. If you care for me at all, Mother, stop the hunt for my ship and my husband.

In the years that follow, the whispered gossip in the circles of London society center around the runaway Griffin heiress, who, according to legend, bought passage on a pirate ship with the gold from her mother’s finest jewelry, eventually fell in love with the most feared pirate in all the seven seas, and now sails the world with her motley crew, plundering from the rich and giving to the poor.  
Clarke laughs when she hears the stories they tell of her. While they do help out those in need, they aren’t quite the pirate Robin Hood’s London high society makes them out to be. Also, they really need to stop labeling Bellamy “the most fearsome pirate in all the seven seas,” as her husband’s head does not need to get any bigger.  
But she supposes there is some truth to the stories. She really did singlehandedly free a hundred slaves from that dick Dante Wallace, although no mermaids or fire breathing dragons were involved (just plenty of pigheaded determination, and well, hours of swordplay). And really, her husband is pretty badass (she was bound to rub off on him sometime).

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a drabble and it turned into this. Ooooops. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)
> 
> *According to google translate, Lupa is Filipino for Earth and Leigheah Irish for medicine. So yeah.


End file.
